


A Fuee-ting Visit

by WeSayNosoro



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, kanon is a Gay Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Kaoru holds up the McDonald’s line.





	A Fuee-ting Visit

Kanon stifled a yawn. Saturday nights were always the worst at her workplace; she could barely take a break. But she kept up her charm, bravely greeting every customer with a smile as she took their order.

Aya looked no better. There were a few strands of hair out of place, and it was clear she was getting restless, but she kept up the enthusiastic smile.

The line didn’t seem to get shorter— in fact, Kanon was convinced that with each customer she served, it stretched out even further. By now, it was almost out of the door. She sighed, glancing at the clock and frowning when she saw she still had an hour left.

As though answering to her concerns, she noticed a familiar head of purple hair near the front of the line. It was impossible to miss; Kaoru was taller than most.

Kanon perked up at the sight of her, and picked up her pace to take the orders of the next few people before reaching her girlfriend.

Kaoru leaned over the table, running her fingers through her ponytail. “Is my kitten doing okay?” she asked. The nickname was Kanon’s ultimate weakness, and she knew that Kaoru liked to take advantage of it. But this wasn’t either of their homes, or even band practice, where they would earn a few exasperated yet fond huffs from Michelle.

“Kaoru-san, I’m at work,” Kanon whispered with an apologetic smile. “The line is really long...”

“I came to order fries, but the bigger surprise was seeing you here, cute as always.”

“Um, fries, okay.” Kanon tried not to stutter. “Oh, and thank you for the compliment,” she hastily added.

“It’s no problem. Seeing you here like a radiant rose always brightens my day.”

The blood rushed to Kanon’s cheeks as she willed herself to remain calm. She went totally weak at Kaoru’s smooth-talk (which Chisato always wrinkled her nose at), but she couldn’t do it here. Not when she had a job to do.

She turned to Aya with pleading eyes, who simply shrugged with a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress a grin.

With trembling fingers, she typed the code and handed Kaoru her receipt. “Th- That would be two hundred yen, please,” she said, trying to steer them back on topic.

Kaoru blinked at the receipt in surprise, before taking it and putting it in her pocket. “Thank you, kitten. What would you say to having some lunch tomorrow? I know of a river that’s just as beautiful as you are where we can have a picnic.”

Someone in the line snorted.

"K- Kaoru-san!"

"Or, if you're not up for that, we can go anywhere you like, as I can't refuse anything my kitten requests." With a wink, Kaoru leaned over and adjusted the hat on Kanon's head, which had been slowly slipping. If Kanon could combust, this would have been the moment.

She hastily tried to think of something to say. "Yeah, sure. We, uh, can go to the river tomorrow. Yeah." She winced as she fumbled over her words, but that didn't matter to her girlfriend, who seemed all the more enamoured by her.

"As the great bard once said-"

"Ma'am, this is a McDonald's." One of Kanon's coworkers stepped forward to save her, and dropped the bag of fries into Kaoru's hands. Aya was almost on the floor, her shoulders heaving with every laugh she tried to contain.

"Oh, yes, definitely. I ordered fries, didn't I?"

"You did," Kanon affirmed. Her coworker was still staring at Kaoru with an unimpressed expression, so she took that as her cue to leave.

"Well, have fun, kitten. I'll see you tomorrow."

And as the icing on the cake, Kaoru pecked Kanon on the cheek before leaving. She probably looked a real sight now, blushing furiously and having no idea where to look.

"If you want a break right now, I don't blame you," Aya piped up, now standing upright and trying to serve her next customer without letting her laughter leak through her voice.

"Fuee..."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic again, but this time it was because my dumbass made a mistake with my iPad and I didn’t think I’d be able to get it out on time
> 
> also KaoKanon is really cute


End file.
